Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine modification that allows the dip stick tube to be used as a primary tube for oil removal and additions rather than inserting a tube into the engine through the dip stick tube.
Description of the Prior Art
Peristaltic pumps can be used to accomplish oil changes by removing and adding oil. These changes can be used for marine engines, in or out of the water, or can be used for land vehicle engines. The State of New Hampshire recommends that oil changes be performed using a dip stick removal as a way to protect the environment.
My provisional patent application 62/111,981 describes a method in completing a dip stick tube oil change. A FEP tube is inserted into the engine dip stick tube down to the bottom of the engine oil pan. Dip sticks, residing in the tube, have been used to allow the investigation of the color and level of the engine oil. It is the intention to show that the FEP tubing inserted into the dip stick tube can be replaced with a simple design change to the dip stick tube so that it can be used for oil changes.